When the Cat's Away
by folddownthemiddle
Summary: I had an anon request on Tumblr for Neeley leading the other elders in dominating Price when McKinley was away. So, Price is on the phone to an absent McKinley, having a rather intimate conversation, only to be interrupted by a furious Elder Neeley. McKinley advises him on how to best punish Kevin.


"Now take off your garments and touch yourself. I want you to hear that you're doing a good job, but don't you dare come, Elder Price."

Elder McKinley's voice was came through crackly but no less firm for the great distance from which it came.

Kevin whispered a quick 'yes, Elder McKinley' into the phone that he had balanced in the crook of his neck. He placed it down carefully on a sofa cushion before obediently removing the sheer white fabric which covered his legs and chest.

When his gangly body was entirely naked, he sat back down and took his cock tentatively in his hand. He was always wary when his boyfriend gave him permission from America to touch himself. He was yet to experience a time when he was allowed to just cum without some prior challenge or ordeal.

"I can't hear you, sweetie," Connor reprimanded, "I do hope you're not trying to be modest. Pinch your nipples for me."

Kevin did, whimpering as he tried to apply the pressure that he knew his boyfriend liked to give him.

He wasn't trying to be modest. Modesty was a difficult ideal to strive for when he had been getting himself off on the mission home sofa for the past month, open to anyone who happened to walk in. Luckily, he was yet to be disturbed.

"Again," ordered Connor, and Kevin laid himself down on the sofa so that his small cry of pain easily reached the receiver.

"Good boy," came the response, "Now come on, touch yourself."

Kevin smiled at the praise and spread his legs, one leg dangling over the side, so that he could firmly grasp his cock. He rubbed his head, hoping that his pleased sighs and moans would carry clearly down the line.

He picked up his pace, stroking his full length purposefully.

"There's my good boy," said Connor, "I'll bet you look so pretty honey, all flushed and breathless. Are your legs spread?"

"Yes, Elder McKinley," Kevin answered, "I'm so hard. Thank you for letting me-"

An indistinct shout interrupted Kevin's thank you for the privilege of touching himself. Before he could even think of covering himself, the living room door was thrown open with a bang. The source of Kevin's blush quickly changed from arousal to terrified embarrassment as an irate Elder Neeley stormed in.

"What the hell is this Elder Price? I thought I asked you to - Oh my god, what in Heavenly Father's name are you doing?" Neeley's furious voice trailed off as he realised the position that Kevin was in.

Kevin scrambled to cover himself, but before he could do so much as place his hands over his cock, Elder McKinley interjected with a stern "Don't even think about it."

"But Elder Neeley's just come in," he said in a panicked whisper, looking down at the phone.

"I don't care sweetie. Ask him what he wants." Kevin could have sworn that he heard a trace of a laugh in his boyfriend's voice, the absolute bastard.

Neeley's anger was momentarily replaced with confusion. "Is that…Elder McKinley is that you?"

The voice from the phone replied, "If you'd be so kind as to explain the situation here to Elder Neeley, Kevin."

Ever since he had arrived, Kevin had been careful not to antagonise Neeley. He had seemed to resent the new arrival's arrogance even more than the others. So Kevin usually tried for a tone of polite neutrality and a course of avoidance with District 9's most volatile elder.

Now however, he opted for a tone that was downright submissive. Pleasing Neeley would be all but impossible, but if he annoyed Connor…Life in Uganda would soon begin to resemble a hell dream once again.

"Elder McKinley likes to..check up on me. He doesn't like the idea of me missing him and doing something stupid. So, he's giving me…guidance."

"Maybe you could try for something a little less ambiguous" sighed Connor.

Kevin took a deep breath. "Elder McKinley told me to ring him and touch myself so he can hear that I'm being a good boy."

Elder Price might have thought that his face was the reddest shade possible for pale Mormon skin if he hadn't seen Elder Neeley's scarlet cheeks.

"Now that we've cleared that up, what was it you wanted Elder Neeley?" came the frustratingly calm voice from the phone.

"I…er, that is," Neeley swallowed and rallied valiantly, "I came down to ask why my laundry has these stains on it and I know full well that you were last on the rota for laundry, so don't try to pin it on Elder Thomas again…oh."

The reality of what those stains were had clearly just hit Elder Neeley, whose mouth gaped open like a fish.

"Jesus Christ," he swore. He had always had difficulty with the third commandment.

"Elder Price, you had best explain yourself," was Connor's steely response.

Kevin looked desperately around, hopelessly and helplessly exposed. He had no choice but to confess. Whilst a great friend, Arnold was not big on privacy as a roommate, and Kevin had never trusted their rusty bathroom lock. "I…I went to the linen closet and I…touched myself. I thought I'd been more careful." He hung his head in shame.

Elder Neeley looked ready to blow, but he was interrupted by Connor's cold voice. "Well, well Elder Price. I didn't know about this. Not only have you touched yourself without permission, you've neglected your chores while doing so. I thought you wanted to make your district leader proud, but I was obviously wrong."

Shame burning a trail down his neck, Kevin opened his mouth to apologise, but before he could beg forgiveness, Connor cut across with, "Elder Price, put Elder Neeley on the phone then get on your knees."

Kevin took the phone with a shaking hand and crossed to Neeley's side. His stomach twisted unpleasantly as each step reminded him that his erection had not faded in the slightest.

Neeley snatched the phone from him and surveyed the kneeling Mormon with a closed expression. Kevin was sure that he could detect disgust, but wasn't ready to rule out that there was also a hint of arousal there.

With the phone pressed against Neeley's ear, Kevin was forced to rely only on the angry missionaries terse mutters of 'Yes, Elder McKinley' and, eventually, 'No, that sounds about right, that's a good idea'.

With this last remark, Neeley turned to look Kevin in the eye. He now wore an unpleasant smirk that sent unease coiling in Kevin's belly. He waited in agonising suspense for his next order.

Finally, Elder Neeley held the phone out so Kevin could hear Connor say, "Crawl to the sofa Kevin, then get over Elder Neeley's knee. We've decided that you need a little spanking."

Kevin's face dropped in horror. He was about to protest when Neeley added, "Elder McKinley and I agree that you need someone to keep an eye on you when he's not around. So you're going to give me the same respect you give him."

Head spinning slightly, Kevin nevertheless crawled obediently to the sofa and, when Neeley sat down with a sigh, draped himself over his lap. He shifted experimentally: Neeley's legs were far less comfortable than Connor's sturdy thighs. He buried his scarlet face in the cushions but was prompted to raise his head by a gentle chiding from Elder McKinley and a tug on his hair from Elder Neeley.

The receiver was set down just in front of his nose and he heard Connor explain, "Elder Neeley's going to give you thirty five strokes, ok sweetie? Fifteen for getting Elder Neeley's clothes dirty, fifteen for coming without permission and another five because apparently your attitude hasn't been all that great recently."

At this injustice, Kevin opened his mouth to protest violently, but the glint in Neeley's eyes made him think better of it. Instead he said meekly, "I guess I've just been missing you, Elder McKinley."

Connor sighed. "That's very sweet of you Kevin, but it's still not acceptable. Take your punishment like a good boy."

Elder Neeley spoke next, his mouth close enough to Kevin's neck to tickle the fine hairs there. "I still think he can take more, Elder McKinley. After all, we want him to learn his lesson well."

Kevin waited anxiously for Connor's reply. Thankfully, it was only to say, "I know, but unfortunately Kevin's little ass bruises very easily, doesn't it sweetie?" His heart sank when Connor added, "If you don't think it's sunk in enough, you can always take him over your knee again tomorrow Elder. You don't have to count aloud Kevin, but on every fifth stroke I want you to thank Elder Neeley for taking the time to punish you."

There was a long, agonising pause before Elder McKinley finally said, "You can start now, Elder Neeley."

The first blow came with surprising speed and painful force. The sharp crack almost echoed in the gloomy living room.

When punished by Connor, Kevin would usually let out any cry that came to his lips, knowing that the district leader loved to hear the moans and whimpers that let him know that Kevin was learning his lesson. The unfamiliar hand being taken to his ass brought back a little resistance, and Kevin bit his lip, fully set on stubbornly refusing to give Neeley the satisfaction.

Unfortunately, this resolve did not last long.

The second violent slap made him dig in his teeth hard enough to draw blood and the fourth forced him to gasp.

"That's it, Elder Price," said Elder Neeley in a mocking tone, "Don't be afraid to cry. It's only going to get worse."

Kevin shuddered, but still gave a shaky moan when the fourth hit landed. As if sensing his distress, Connor soothed, "It's ok, sweetie. Let me hear you."

After the fifth, Kevin recovered his senses sufficiently to gasp out, "Thank you, Elder Neeley."

Neeley laughed and gripped his ass with possessive fingers. "Elaborate."

Kevin spoke through gritted teeth. "Thank you for teaching me a lesson."

The spanking continued, each blow fiercer than the last and leaving a glowing imprint on Kevin's sore ass. He now cried out with every hit, a high moan followed by a gasping attempt to get his breath back before the next one landed.

On the tenth stroke, he did not need Neeley's sharp tugging at his hair to make him stammer out, "Thank you for teaching me a lesson."

Connor quickly interrupted. "That's not very imaginative, is it now Kevin? Let's be a bit more creative here."

Kevin tried to ignore the burning pain now warming his entire ass to say, "Thank you for helping me to be a good boy, Elder Neeley."

Elder Neeley bent forward to press a brief kiss to the nape of Kevin's neck. Then the spanking began again, somehow with even more ferocity that before. After every blow, Kevin squirmed and desperately kicked his legs, he bit into the cushion in front of him, anything to stop himself from trying to escape.

Hearing the rustling of fabric, Connor advised, "If he's squirming, it's helpful to use your elbow to pin him down."

The sudden extra pressure forced the breath out of Kevin. As he panted frantically, he could have sworn that he felt Elder Neeley's cock stiffen slightly against his stomach. He almost jumped back in surprise.

On the seventeenth stroke, it all became too much for Kevin. His sharp and desperate moans became full-on sobs and he began to cry helplessly in Neeley's lap. His previously kicking legs went limp and he lay still.

"It's starting to sink in now, isn't it Elder Price," smirked Elder Neeley, "Bet you're wishing you hadn't acted like such a slut now, aren't you?"

"Oh I know he is," breathed McKinley down the phone.

"Let's teach you some self-restraint." With this, Neeley switched hands and the blows came with a terrible force and regularity, not heeding Price's desperate cries one bit.

Yet despite the pain, Kevin's cock remained stubbornly hard. He took full advantage of being pressed down against Neeley's lap to rock forward with each hit, relying on the force of his punisher's hand to disguise his small thrusts.

However, one particularly fierce blow sent a thrill through him which overcame his restraint and he let out a low moan that certainly didn't express pain.

Neeley froze. From the phone came a noise of disappointment. "I am sorry Elder Neeley. This is a problem we have a lot, isn't it Kevin?"

Kevin nodded, shame-faced.

"You don't need to apologise Elder McKinley. It's not your fault if your boy can't stop himself from acting like a little slut." Neeley's hand descended and grabbed Kevin's cock with punishing fingers. Kevin inhaled sharply, surprised and pained. "Getting off on this? You're not exactly the brilliant missionary we all expected, are you ElderPrice?"

Kevin hung his head, tears stinging his eyes. Neeley gave his cock a harsh tug. "Answer me."

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry Elder Neeley," he sobbed.

Neeley listened to Connor's instructions on how to reposition him then roughly manhandled Kevin, shifting him down his lap so that he could no longer use the rough fabric of Neeley's trousers to rub against his aching cock.

Every blow now elicited a high cry of pain. In his new position, he could feel Neeley's hard cock stiffening in his trousers with an embarrassing insistence against his chest. When thirty was finally reached, Kevin's thanks were a mess of sniffs and sobs. He waited for the next, crying quietly but steadily.

Instead of bringing his hand down on Price's ass, Neeley instead spoke to Connor. "His ass is so red Elder McKinley, it's practically glowing." He grazed his fingers over it, making Kevin whine. "But…I can't help thinking it could be redder."

"What did you have in mind?" Connor's voice was outwardly cool, but Kevin could hear his excitement as clearly as if he were in the room.

"I thought I could maybe…use my belt?" Now it was Elder Neeley's voice's turn to hitch.

Kevin's heart sank. He hated the belt. Connor only got it out when he'd been really naughty, like the time he'd gone to the bathroom when Elder McKinley had wanted to see how long he could last. He began to beg. "Please, Elder McKinley, not the belt. I'm so sorry, I'll be good, I'll do all the laundry for a week, I'll make you proud I promise."

Elder Neeley clamped a callous hand over his mouth. "Shut up, I wasn't asking you."

Connor's calm voice was a welcome balm. "Kevin, Elder Neeley's deciding your punishment, don't try to wriggle out of it. You know what to do if you can't cope." Connor paused and Kevin recognised the opportunity to use his safeword. When he remained quiet, Connor continued, "Go ahead, Elder Neeley. Do what you feel is necessary."

Kevin could feel Neeley's smug smirk in the way he was unceremoniously shoved to the floor. He rapidly undid his belt then pulled Kevin up by his forearm.

"Ass up Price," he commanded and Kevin meekly bent over the sofa, offering his ass to the belt. "You can count these ones." This was all the warning that Kevin was given before the belt was brought down hard on his ass. He cried out, loud enough to wake the entire mission home. He could feel the thick red weal already forming, burning a stripe across his skin. "One!"

When the belt landed for a second time, a small voice at the back of his head told him that sitting down tomorrow was going to be hell.

For these strokes, he struggled to remember to count as each hit sent a new wave of searing pain through him. He had to admit that Neeley was skilled with a belt: even with only five shots he managed to hit all of Kevin's sit spots. Somehow he remained hard, but Neeley had bent him over so that he couldn't even get some relief from rutting against the sofa.

Finally, after what felt like aeons, he cried out, "Five!"

Sheer relief flooded through as he sobbed out some of the tension knotted in his back. It took him several moments to register the praise that Elder McKinley was sending down the phone.

"That's it sweetie, let it out. You did so well. You're such a good little missionary Kevin, you've made your district leader very proud," he practically cooed.

He then turned his attention to Neeley. "Elder Neeley, is his ass nice and red?"

To evaluate this properly, Neeley grabbed Price's ass in both hands and thoroughly massaged the sore flesh. "It's so red, Elder McKinley. I wish you could see it. "

"Oh don't worry," said Connor breezily, "I'll have Kevin take a picture for me before he goes to bed."

"He'll certainly remember this for a while, especially if I send him into town on the bus tomorrow," said Neeley. This trip was a point of avoidance for all elders, due to the bus having minimal suspension and seats like rocks.

"What a good idea," mused Connor. Before Kevin could become totally despondent, he added, "But for now I think he deserves a little treat after taking his punishment so well, don't you? Get him to straddle your lap."

Kevin fell gratefully across Neeley's lap, holding onto his shoulders to compensate for how widely his legs were spread to save his sore ass.

"Kevin, Elder Neeley is going to get you off. However, if you get one drop of cum on his clothes, you're in for another spanking, you understand? Elder Neeley, he's only to come when you tell him to."

Kevin nodded eagerly and groaned when Neeley took him firmly in his hand. He didn't stand on ceremony, he simply began to stroke Kevin's cock, quick and functional.

His touch was strong and the pressure and contact made Kevin moan, but it was the touch of a man who had little time to himself accustomed to getting himself off. He wasn't light and artful and teasing like Connor. In fact, Kevin found his practical touch almost too much and he whined several times to no avail in overstimulation.

Eventually his moans became high and pleading again and he bucked his hips into the air, arching his back as best he could.

"You like that, don't you Elder Price?" panted Neeley, his arm working furiously, "Go on then, come for me."

Tired, sore and overstimulated, Kevin was helpless but to obey. He craned his neck back painfully and came with a lilting cry. He rode his orgasm out, thrusting into thin air whilst Neeley watched impassively.

Miraculously, none of his cum landed on Elder Neeley, spraying instead his own soft stomach. Once his breathing returned to normal, he looked into Neeley's eyes. His usual frustration was gone, replaced instead with a malicious amusement.

"Alright _sweetie_," he said, his voice far rougher than Connor's, "You've had your fun. Time to say thank you. On your knees"

Kevin, willing to please any man who could use his belt like Neeley did, dropped to his knees and looked up at his clothed cock apprehensively. He rose up to nuzzle the bulge through the fabric, grinding his face into Neeley's crotch, causing Neeley to groan. However, before Neeley could pull his cock free from his garments, a dry cough interrupted them.

"Elder Neeley, I'm going to have to ask you to remember who Kevin belongs to."

Neeley replied in a sheepish tone, "He belongs to you, Elder McKinley."

"That's right. You did a good job tonight, so you don't need to see this as a one-off thing, but don't forget again. And as for you Kevin Price, are you really that hungry for a cock that you'll forget who you belong to?"

"No, Elder McKinley," Kevin muttered.

"Well, I think you can wear your collar tomorrow, see if that's a good reminder. Don't think you can skip it either, I'll have Elder Neeley tell me either way."

"I'm sorry, Elder McKinley," said the two men in unison.

"Just lie him down on the sofa now for me, Elder Neeley," sighed Connor, "I'll calm him down a little before he goes to sleep."

Kevin snuggled into the cushions, not minding his sticky chest, ready to doze off whilst his boyfriend chattered on about all the little events of his day. But before he could properly relax, Connor's dismissal of Neeley sent a shiver down his spine.

"He's coped very well, hasn't he? I think he'll only need a little one tomorrow."


End file.
